A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that can exchange data and share resources. In a packet-based network, such as an Ethernet network, the computing devices communicate data by dividing the data into variable-length blocks called packets, which are individually routed across the network from a source device to a destination device. The destination device extracts the data from the packets and assembles the data into its original form.
Certain devices, referred to as routers, maintain routing information representative of a topology of the network. The routers exchange routing information so as to maintain an accurate representation of available routes through the network. A “route” can generally be defined as a path between two locations on the network. Upon receiving an incoming data packet, a router examines information within the packet, often referred to as a “key,” to select an appropriate next hop to which to forward the packet in accordance with the routing information.
A variety of types of routers exist within the Internet. Network Service Providers (NSPs), for example, maintain “edge routers” to provide Internet access and other services to the customers. Examples of services that the NSP may provide include Voice over IP (VoIP), access for Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) or frame relay communications, Internet protocol (IP) data services, and multimedia services, such as video streaming. The edge routers of the NSPs often communicate network traffic to high-speed “core routers,” which may be generally viewed as forming the backbone of the Internet. These core routers often include substantially more processing resources than the edge routers, and are designed to handle high volumes of network traffic.
In some examples, a core router or another router or switching device may employ a distributed, multi-stage switch fabric architecture, in which network packets traverse multiple stages of the switch fabric located in distributed forwarding components of the router to travel from an ingress point of the switch fabric to an egress point of the switch fabric. As one example, a switch fabric may be implemented as a single multi-stage Clos switch fabric, which relays packets across the stages of the switch fabric. A typical multi-stage Clos switch fabric has a plurality of switches interconnected to form a plurality of stages. In a typical arrangement, the switch fabric includes an ingress (or “first”) stage, one or more intermediate stages, and an egress (or “final”) stage, with each stage having one or more switches (e.g., crossbar switches—often referred to more simply as “crossbars”). Moreover, the switch fabric may be implemented such that the switches are arranged as multiple parallel fabric planes that each provide independent forwarding from ingress ports to egress ports through the multiple stages, one or more of which may be treated as a spare fabric plane. In other words, each of the parallel fabric planes may viewed as an independent portion of the multi-stage Clos switch fabric, where each plane provides switching redundancy.
A switch fabric switches packets among multiple fabric endpoints. Typically, each fabric endpoint is able to use the switch fabric to reach and send packets to any other fabric endpoint connected to the switch fabric. In some examples, fabric endpoints exchange data units known as “cells,” with each cell having a sequence number that defines a position of the cell in a sequence of cells. Because different paths through the switch fabric from a source endpoint to a destination endpoint may have different latencies, a destination fabric endpoint may receive cells sent by a particular source fabric endpoint out of order. That is, the destination fabric endpoint may receive, from the source endpoint, a cell having a first sequence number and then subsequently receive an additional cell having a second sequence number that defines a position of the additional cell that is prior to the position of the earlier-received cell (e.g., the second sequence number is lower than the first sequence number).